Hybrid: The Silver Legend
by xXally001Xx
Summary: Silver is a vampire/werewolf hybrid, who trying to find the secrets to his past. All while trying to avoid the secret war between the vampires and werewolves and protecting the ones he loves. Based on the movie underworld, but different.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night when deceive Blaze the cat and her partner Travis, a black rabbit with white tips on his ears, where called to response to a call involving a animal attack on a party. "Dam teenagers and the way they raise their animals." Blaze said as she put the walkie-talkie down, while Travis nodded his head. When they got there they start it to hear growling noises from inside. When they walked inside their eyes widen in horror as they saw the corpses of people torn apart in pieces and blood splattered everywhere. "You go check upstairs and I'll keep checking down stairs." Blaze whispered to Travis as he nodded and they went their separate ways. Unknown to them that a creature inside the house was watching their every move. Blaze continued to look around when suddenly Travis screamed in terror and fired his gun, Blaze ran toward her partner's aid, but when she got there she screamed in horror as she saw a big werewolf biting and ripping her partner's throat. The werewolf turned to her and ran toward her , Blaze fired her gun, but it didn't seem to kill the beast. Soon she ran out of bullets and she begun to run for her life, soon she came to a dead end and the werewolf was ready to pounce on her. Blaze closed her eyes in fear and peppered to be eaten, but the werewolf attack didn't come. She opened her eyes and notice the werewolf's attention was drawn to a silver-colored hedgehog with golden eyes. He was wearing black pants, and black combat boots. The werewolf went to attack him, but the hedgehog pulled a gun out and shoot the werewolf, Blaze watched in amazement as the werewolf went down and died. "Who are you?" Blaze asked the hedgehog who saved her life. The hedgehog simply looked at her and turned to leave. "Hey wait!" Blaze screamed at the hedgehog. As she ran toward the hedgehog she didn't notice a werewolf behind her. Before she or the hedgehog could react the werewolf bit her shoulder causing Blaze to scream in pain. The hedgehog quickly shot the werewolf in the head and ran to Blaze's aid. "Don't move," He said as he examined her wound. As he tried to treat blaze's wound he caught the scent of both vampires and werewolf's, knowing that was getting dangerous for Blaze, the hedgehog picked her up briadal style and ran to a care and droved off in to the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so for those people who don't like this then don't read it! And I am sorry for any misspells sometimes we (me my sister does sometimes...) don't read it over sometimes.. anyways for those who liked this please enjoy!**

* * *

Back at the house, the werewolves and vampires came out of the shadows to face each other. Leading the werewolves is a pink hedgehog with green eyes wearing, a black tube top with blue jeans and purple boots. Leading the vampires is a yellow hedgehog with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink Lolita dress **(for those black butler fans remember the dress that Ceil was wearing?) **with black high heels. The two females looked at each other with hatred and singled to their followers to attack. While their followers stared to fight, the two females started to attack each other.

* * *

Meanwhile…

With the white hedgehog and Blaze, Blaze begun to wake up after she lost concise. She suddenly realized that she was on a bed. Looking around she saw that she inside a room. Then, she turned red with embarrassment when she saw that she was in her bra. But then notice a bandage on her shoulder, where the werewolf bit her, She looked around to find her shirt. "Your shirt is in the basket across the room." A voice said. Blaze was startled and saw the hedgehog that saved her life. Blaze turned more red(if that's even possible…) when she saw him standing near the door, "What?" She asked. "Your shirt is in the basket right there. I was going to washed it and screwed it up" The hedgehog said as he pointed to the basket near the window. "Oh okay, thank you." She said. The hedgehog nodded and left the room. Blaze got her shirt and put it on. Then, she walked out of the room.

She saw the hedgehog using a laptop, standing next to him was a red echidna with violet eyes and two spike boots. "So Silver why do you think the werewolves attacked those mobians at that party?" The echidna asked the hedgehog. "I think they were caught in a cross fire" The hedgehog, Silver, replied. The echidna was about to say something when he noticed Blaze standing in the room. "Who are you? And why am I here?" She asked. "My name is Silver the hedgehog and this is my partner Knuckles the Echidna. You are at our house." Silver replied. "What were those creatures at that party?" Blaze asked. "Werewolves and one of them bit you. I'm sorry." Silver said. "Werewolves don't exist!" Blaze shouted. "They do exist! They have exists for centuries!" Silver shouted back. "How is that possible!?"Blaze shouted as she started to get scared. "It's possible, I hate to say it to you buy you have been bitten by one!" Silver shouted more softer and gently. Blaze began to tear up. Silver felt sorry for her, bur Knuckles felt more sorry for her because he understood what she was going through. "Hey it's okay. It won't be that bad. I know because I have been living with it for 113 years now." Knuckles said as he comforts Blaze. Blaze looked at with wide eyes. "You're a werewolf?!" She yelled. "Yes, but don't worry I don't bit… much." Knuckles joked. Blaze calmed down a bit and began to wonder if Silver was too or a normal hedgehog. "Is he a normal mobian?" Blaze asked as she watched Silver walked outside. Knuckles hesitate for a bit, but sighed and said "No silver is a hybrid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so in this chapter Maria is a bit ooc anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Back at the battle between the vampires and werewolves, the two females continued to battle. "I got to say Amy you have been getting better." The yellow hedgehog taunted the pink hedgehog. "I could say the same for you Maria but that will make me a liar." Amy taunted back. Maria glared at her and barred her sharp teeth. Before they could charge at each other, they heard the sirens of police cars. Both females stopped and retreat into the darkness. "Until next time Amy! And I'll make sure to say hi to your son." Maria said as she left with her followers. "Likewise and stay away from my son." Amy said as she glared at Maria. Amy then ran as the police officers ran into the house.

At Silver's house

Blaze stared at knuckles with wide eyes. "What do you mean that he's a hybrid?" Blaze asked. Knuckles opened his mouth to speak, but silver spoke first "I'm a vampire and a werewolf hybrid." Blaze's eyes almost popped out, but Knuckles started to calm herself down, "Don't worry he won't hurt you." Knuckles said. "So you're not going to kill me?" Blaze said in a hushed tone. "No we are going to help you learn to live with it. Just like knuckles did." Sliver said as he gave Blaze a comforting smile.

"Are you the only hybrid in the world?" Blaze asked. "Yes there aren't any more hybrids. I am orphan by the way. I never met my real parents. My adopted family found on their doorstep. If you want to know I am 601 years old, but I physically look 20 years old." "How old are you?" Blaze asked as she looked at Knuckles. "I am 132 years old, but physically I'm 19." Knuckles said. "Well I hope all your questions were answered." Silver said. "All, but one. Doesn't it bother you both that you kill your own kind, or are you both just hunters who kill for duty?" Blaze asked with a serious tone. Both silver and knuckles were quiet for a moment, until silver spoke first, "no, it doesn't bother me? I became a hunter of both species because of three reasons. The first reason is because when I was 18 werewolves killed my adopted family. The other reason is that I want to protect mobians from the crossfire of that damn war between the species. And the last reason is that vampires want to kill me."

"I hunt them down because of two reasons. The first reason is that I also want to protect mobians. The other reason is I want revenge on werewolves for turning me into what I am." Knuckles said. Blaze looked at them with pity and said "I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked." "It's okay. You didn't know." Silver said with a smile


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Back with Amy **

Amy ran alongside with her followers, until they came to an abandoned warehouse. Amy knocked in certain pattern and the door was opened by a cream-colored rabbit with brown eyes.

"Welcome back Amy. Do you win this battle?" the rabbit said.

"Thank you cream, but unfortunately the battle was cut short because of some mobian police officers." Amy said as she walked in the warehouse. Inside the warehouse were lot werewolves in their mobian forms. They were either eating, chatting, or sleeping. Amy looked around before heading towards the training room with Cream following her.

"Amy, I really think you should rest. You just came back from a fight." Cream said.

"Thank you Cream, but I must train. I must get stronger in order to beat them." Amy said as she entered the training room. Cream was about to go in, until she heard the same knock Amy used. She went to open the door. When she opened the door she saw it was a white bat with blue eyes, wearing a black stealth suit and wearing black boots with dark purple hearts on the toes.

"Welcome back Rouge." Cream said sweetly.

"Where's Amy? I need to talk to her." Rouge said.

"She's training right now." Cram said as she pointed to the training room. Rouge nodded and headed towards the room. As she walked towards the room, she suddenly tackled to the ground by someone. Looking up she saw it was a five year old cream-colored rabbit with black stripes, brown eyes, and small bee wings. She was wearing a white two piece pajama with yellow polka dots. "Hi, auntie Rouge." She said sweetly.

Rouge smiled and said "Hi Honeydew. How are you?"

"I am okay."

"That's good hear, but you could get off me."

"But I'm not done hugging you." Honeydew said as she continued to hug Rouge. "Honeydew, get off Rouge! Right now!" Cream said as she walked over to them. "Okay mama." Honeydew said as she got off Rouge.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not okay to tackle people." Cream said.

"Sorry mama. I will try not to do it again." Honeydew said as went to her mother's side.

"Okay now say sorry to Rouge." Cream said.

"I'm sorry auntie Rouge." Honeydew said as she looked at Rouge.

"It's okay. You didn't do any harm." Rouge said as she patted Honeydew's head.

"Well come on Honeydew it's past your bedtime." Cream said as took Honeydew's hand.

"Ok mama. Goodnight auntie Rouge." Honeydew said as she walked away with her mother.

"Goodnight kiddo." Rouge said as she walked towards the training room.

Inside the room, Amy was currently practicing shooting targets that were shaped like Maria. She was so contracted that she flinched when someone else shot the target she was aiming at. She turned around to see Rouge standing there and putting her gun away. "Rouge you know better than to surprise me like that." Amy scolded. "Sorry Amy, but I bring some news about your son." Rouge said. This got Amy's attention.

"What kind of news?" Amy asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry it's not bad news. He has taken in another mobian that was bitten tonight by one of us." Rouge said.

"Did you catch the name of the mobian?" Amy asked.

"Her name is Blaze the cat. She is a detective at Station Square Police Department. That's all I was able to learn about. By the way her partner was killed by one of us." Rouge said.

"Who killed her partner?" Amy asked.

"What I was able to see it was Bean. And unfortunately your son killed him." Rouge said.

"Bean was always an idiot. I kept telling him to control that attitude of his or it would get him killed." Amy said with an annoyed and sad tone. Rouge looked down at her feet in sadness.

"Try to get more information about Blaze." Amy spoke again. Rouge nodded. Suddenly the door busted open and Honeydew came running in quickly and full of panic. "Auntie Amy, there's a fight going on and my mama and papa can't stop or control it!" She yelled as Amy caught her in a hug. After hearing that, Amy quickly ran out of the training room with Rouge and Honeydew following behind her.

At the other side of the warehouse Cream and a yellow bee with black stripes and orange-amber eyes were trying, but failing to control/stop the fight. The bee was wearing a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and blue vans shoes. The fight was between two werewolves that were biting and scratching each other. One werewolf was dark grey, while the other one was dark purple. The two were growling and baring their teeth at each other. Around them were a bunch of werewolves in their mobian form enjoying the fight. The two the werewolves were about to charge at each other, when suddenly a shot was heard. Everyone got quiet and the two werewolves stopped fighting. They turned to see Amy with a shotgun in her hands. The mobians moved over to let walk through. "You are all acting like a bunch of rabid dogs. And that ladies and gentlemen will not do. Not if you want to beat the vampires, not if you want to survive." Amy said angrily as she walked to the two werewolves, who went back to their mobian forms. The dark grey werewolf turned back to a regular grey albatross with blue eyes, while the dark purple werewolf turned back into a regular purple swallow with cobalt blue eyes. "Strom, Wave put some clothes on, there is a child here." Amy said as she motioned to Honeydew, who had her eyes covered by Rouge. The two birds glared at each other before walking away. Cream and the bee, whose name was Charmy, walked over to Amy.

"I am so sorry Amy; we tried to make them stop." Cream said.

"They were too strong for us." Charmy said.

"It's okay. You did the best you could." Amy said with a smile.

"Mama, papa!" Honeydew yelled happily as she ran to her parents. Cream and Charmy hugged their daughter and walked away. Amy looked at them happiness and sadness. Then, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Rouge giving her comforting look. "Will you be alright Amy" Rouge said with a comforting voice. "I'll be fine Rouge. Now go and do what I told you." Rouge nodded and left to do her orders.


End file.
